


I'm Yours

by kycheng_c



Series: Fallin All In You [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycheng_c/pseuds/kycheng_c
Summary: 當工作繁忙的時候，約會APP就成為了另一種結交新朋友的好手段。當然，即使是活了500年的Warlock也不例外。只是他找到的對象⋯稍微特殊了一點？





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> ＊「Fallin’ All in You」系列1  
> ＊AU設定：Warlock Alec & Shadowhunter Magnus。攻受不分，入內請小心。  
> ＊OOC都是我的，愛都屬於他們。  
> ＊腦子有洞不寫出來會死（不）

作為一個活了超過500年的Warlock，Alec Lightwood學會最實際的一件事就是低調和透明。雖然身為High Warlock of Brooklyn總是有著忙不完的雜事和無法推託的Warlock council（最後都是淪落為喝酒大會的這件事讓他一度拒絕參加好幾年），但是大多數的時間他都還是能安安靜靜的和他那已經堆滿全世界四間公寓的書堆做伴，再加上凡人們日漸發達的科技所帶來的便利，例如上網隨便點一點就能直接到家的外送和宅急便，讓他更有藉口足不出戶。

Izzy和Jace，最近一百年又加上了他們的伴侶Simon和Clary，在進入21世紀之前還能想到一些藉口，打著呼吸新鮮空氣的藉口把Alec拉出門，但是Alec也發現他越來越有理由能夠拒絕了。

—然而他最近遇上了新的問題。

即時只是生命比凡人長一點，身上流有一半凡人血液的Warlock還是有著和凡人一樣的七情六慾，包括生理與生命最基本的需求：吃喝拉撒睡，還有性慾。

『你以為你都不出門就能碰到好的對象嗎！就算一夜情也需要搭訕的好不好！』

Izzy最近總是指著他的鼻子這麼說，然後他就會皺著眉把她和她的吸血鬼伴侶轉移到西岸去。

Alec早就不是什麼大齡處男之類的稀有品種，過去500年來他也和Warlock、狼人，甚至凡人都談過戀愛，也發生過關係，然而和他親愛的妹妹和他最好的朋友比較起來，次數幾乎是平均一百年才有那麼一次。

其實他們都知道Alec之所以無法很快的就投入下一段感情的原因，但是他們也不願意就這樣看著擁有最珍貴的純潔心靈的他一直這麼孤單下去。Alec當然也知道，只是他喜歡的只有男人，先天上就失去了地球上百分之五十的機會，再加上少子化（不只是凡人，任何一種物種都一樣），Alec其實並不是對他還能再碰到一個能讓他付出全心的對象的這件事上抱有多大的信心。

更何況，與其出門漫無目的的尋找，還不如上網還有機會一點。Alec在他把Izzy傳送走之前，一臉正經的說。

雖然是藉口但也是事實，凡人們建立的交友網站早就開放到就連Gay都有好幾個屬於自己的交友社群，Alec順手下載了幾個，心血來潮的時候就會看看，沒看到什麼有興趣的就隔個一陣子再看看。

於是他就這麼反反覆覆的看了兩三個月，就在他有一天晚上就快睡著的時候，一個陌生的訊息跳了出來。

『Hi，你是誰？』

Alec挑眉看著這封沒有前後文的訊息，正打算忽視的時候，下一封訊息又跳了出來：

『如果你還在猶豫要不要回覆我，那我會說，如果你不想錯過好男人的話，回覆是你最好的選擇。』

說也奇怪，大多數的時候Alec都是直接漠視這種無禮至極的搭訕，然而這次卻不同。

反正如果真的是個無聊又沒趣的怪咖，直接丟黑名單就好了，他想著，然後按起了回覆。

『你似乎相當有自信，陌生人。』

他按下了送出，正打算直接蓋上手機躺下睡覺的時候，對方就馬上又回了過來：

『我的自信讓你捨不得忽視我的存在，所以這應該能夠算是你含蓄的稱讚囉？』

Alec有點傻眼，卻又對這樣莫名奇妙的情況不由自主的笑出了聲。

然後他就和這個從沒見過面的陌生人聊了一個晚上的天，最後在對方說『我很抱歉我得先去睡一會了，不然我的同事會因為我整天都在恍神這件事像是要把我釘成標本一樣的瞪著我』的時候，他才想起來凡人們都是必須早起去工作的。

Alec想了想，然後他做了一件他發誓他從來都沒有做過的事—

『那個，我知道我打字不快，但是我覺得和你聊天的感覺還挺好的，所以你如果有空，當然你如果也願意的話，可以打電話給我。』

他打字的速度很慢，他大多數的時候都是直接打電話，或者送fire message，而他固定有聯絡的人也就是幾個認識了幾百年的而已，所以從來不會有人挑剔他的問題，他也從來沒想過有這樣的問題。

然而他卻在和這個陌生人聊天的時候，一直著急的想要快點回覆給他，也因此他中間經常拼錯好幾個字，每次都拖了好久才把訊息回出去，而對方也從來不催促他，總是耐心的等著他的回覆，然後又很快的回了過來，這讓Alec陷入了一種有些焦慮又急躁的循環，而原本就沒有耐心的他這時就更沒有了。

而就在他送了訊息出去的時候，他才突然驚覺到自己做了什麼，他有些驚慌的想要取消訊息，手機螢幕上就馬上出現了一個來自陌生號碼的來電。

Alec愣愣的盯著那個號碼，深深吸了一口氣之後，他按下了通話。

「Hello?」  
『Hi，你的聲音比我想像中的低呢。』  
「我⋯我以為你已經睡了。」  
『嗯，就差一點，但是就像你一樣，我也很喜歡和你聊天的感覺，所以也有點睡不著。』

電話那頭傳來的聲音充滿了笑意，Alec不自覺地就突然臉紅了起來，他就像是個情竇初開的青少年一樣心臟跳得飛快，甚至還有些口乾舌燥。

那是一個有些好聽的男中低音，而從他說話的速度和用字來說，Alec猜他大概也才20歲出頭而已。

「我想我們都該睡了，熬夜對身體不好。」

Alec話剛說出口就後悔的想把自己的舌頭咬斷。他們明明就才剛聊天聊了快一個通宵！

然而電話那頭的人只是大笑了好幾聲，然後才回答道：

『是，我同意，我們真的都該睡了。』

他的回應讓Alec對他的的好感頓時又增加了幾分，然後他正要道別的時候，那個人突然又開口說道：

『那個，我想我們應該還沒有正式自我介紹過自己，我是Magnus，能告訴我你的名字嗎？』

Alec想了想，回答道：

「Alec。」

『Alec⋯是Alexander的縮寫嗎？』  
「是，不過沒有人這麼叫過我。」

『那我可以叫你Alexander嗎？』

Alexander。

這個幾乎只有在和人吵架（通常是Izzy）或者是對峙的時候才會出現的全名，某種程度上也帶著一部分Alec擁有的從來都沒有人知道的心結的，他的全名。他從來就不願意讓人這麼稱呼他，但是這個人，Magnus，他不一樣，他在喚出他的全名的時候，帶著的是Alec從來沒有感覺過的珍惜與真誠，這讓Alec幾乎捨不得拒絕這個青年的任何一種要求。

所以他同意了。

「好。」

他們接著互道了晚安，Alec按下了結束通話的按鍵，將手機上電源，放在床頭櫃上，然後他躺平在床上，閉上了眼睛，耳朵旁邊就像立體音效一樣的迴響著Magnus的聲音—

『晚安，Alexander。』


End file.
